Pink and Blue
by Little Goose Girl
Summary: Doc stole blue, so Joe will have to settle for pink. Set during Gokaiger ep. 17: 'The Awesome Silver Man'. Joe/Ahim. Pointless, silly one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Sentai or anything associated with it.

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Doc stole blue, so Joe will have to settle for pink. Set during Gokaiger ep. 17: 'The Awesome Silver Man'. Joe/Ahim.

**A/N: **This is just a pointless, silly little one-shot. I'm just in that kind of mood. I've read every Joe/Ahim fanfic I can find, and let me tell you—there aren't many! (yet there is some REALLY good writing in those few that exist!) Bit disappointing, considering this is the only ship TRULY hinted at in the show. That being said, I've just recently seen the Cid(Sid) and Vasco(Basco) episodes, so now I TOTALLY get where the Marvelous/Joe, Joe/Sid and Marv/Basco shippers are coming from, even if it will never actually happen in the show.

**A/N2: **The point I was going to make before I got side-tracked is that I am now on a one-girl crusade to get more Joe/Ahim fanfics out there. Like Joe/Ahim? Then please, for all our sakes, write about it! (and I'm sure you'll do a much better job than I do!)

**PINK AND BLUE**

Clothes were just clothes. Joe knew that. But he couldn't help but be a little ticked off when Doc walked into the main cabin in a typical plaid shirt—only today, it was sky blue. Joe didn't even _know_ Doc owned anything other than green clothes. And maybe Joe wouldn't have been quite so annoyed if it hadn't been for Ahim's reaction.

"Oh, Hakase-san, that is the perfect shade of blue for you!" Ahim said, beaming at the ship's mechanic. Doc wasn't given to blushing, but did offer an embarrassed smile. "You should wear blue more often."

"Blue isn't his colour," Joe said, bringing his set of sit-ups to an abrupt end. He got to his feet, and walked over to the couch to sit by Luka.

"Joe's right," Luka said, smiling mischievously. "We all know Marvelous' rule about crew members wearing their Gokai colour."

"I thought that was just a joke," Ahim said, confused.

"It is now," Doc smiled at her. "At the start, Marvelous could never be bothered to remember who transformed into which Gokai warrior, so he made us wear one colour each to help him remember."

"He had a lot on his mind at the time," Joe said in loyal defence of the captain, while the others grinned.

"He used to get me and Hakase confused, even though I wear a skirt," Luka laughed. "Though I suppose that's understandable, really."

"After that, we carried it on as a joke. Now, it's just kinda normal," Doc said as he set down the dishes for breakfast. "Though we don't always stick to the rule, as you may have noticed."

"Hakase sometimes wears blu, and Joe's new favourite shirt is that dark pink one," Luka pointed out.

"It's not my favourite," Joe said, trying to hide the offending garment under his jacket. "I don't even like it that much," he lied. Truly, it probably was his favourite shirt, not that he ever thought much about what he was wearing. He had only taken to wearing it quite recently because of a certain crew member it reminded him of.

"That is a shame, Joe-san," Ahim looked at him with a small smile. "I think it looks quite good on you." The corner of Joe's mouth kicked up in a smile which was gone a moment later when Ahim added: "But I do also like blue, and Hakase wears it marvellously."

"Did someone say my name?" Marvelous asked, walking into the room.

"No, I was just talking about Hakase's new shirt," Ahim answered, turning to face the captain.

Captain Marvelous gave Doc a bored glance, before sitting down in his Captain's chair. "You know the rule," he said with just a hint of warning in his voice.

"Marvelous, I've just finished making breakfast!" Doc said to distract him. And, as always, it worked.

"About time! I'm wasting away here."

* * *

><p>If Doc was going to wear that blue shirt out on the search for the man in silver, then Joe would <em>not<em> wear the same blue jacket that never caught Ahim's attention. No, instead he would display the pink shirt proudly—Luka could tease him all she liked. She was the only one who had cottoned on to Joe's feelings about the former princess. Luka knew even before he did, and had had great fun tormenting him ever since.

When the strange boy confronted them, Luka could not hide the slight gleam that lit her eyes, and even admitted afterwards that she thought he was cute. Joe sought out Marvelous' face to see his reaction to the confession, but save a quirked eyebrow, the captain did not react at all. Joe was relieved when Ahim did not join in praise of the boy's looks, and merely said that she did not think he was a bad man.

Later that day, while still out on the search, Ahim turned to Joe. "You're not wearing your jacket," she pointed out.

"No," was Joe's awkward reply. Why did he always have to feel so self-conscious and shy whenever they spoke about anything other than strategy?

"You do not look the same without it," Ahim said. Joe searched her face to try to see what she was getting at, but could make neither heads nor tails of it.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked in tentative confusion.

"Nothing, Joe-san. I like your new shirt very much. I just think it looks better with the blue jacket over the top. The blue jacket is your signature garment, after all. And blue and pink look very nice together."

_Yes_, Joe thought, smiling to himself as Ahim walked off, oblivious to the fact she'd set his heart going off at an odd rhythm. _Yes they do_.

**See what I mean? Utter rubbish and tripe. Think you can do better? (answer you're looking for is 'Yes, yes I can') Then go ahead and get writing!**

**Happy reading and writing,**

**Little Goose Girl**


End file.
